A New Challenger
by FallenRose24
Summary: Nuriko meets a someone who his father says can bet him in battle. Nuriko doesn't realize it now, but this strange man will be very important to him in the future.
1. Where It All Began

Author's Note: This is a story about Nuriko (Ryuen) finding and opponent in battle. It has an interesting plot, but you'll have to read it to find out more! I don't own anything, but the names of Nuriko's parents and friends.  
  
A New Challenger  
  
Chapter one  
  
Where it all began  
  
I awoke with a start when the stupid sun blinded me! I pulled myself out of bed a reached for my sword. True, I was only 7, but I had lessons. My father was teaching me all about being a swordsman.  
  
Fighting with a sword was fun, but I needed a challenge. I was better than all the people in my village; even my father was no match for my skill, ha! I tried fighting my brother, Ryoko, but he just ran away crying, wimp!  
  
" Ryuen!" my father called.  
  
" I'm coming!" I yelled back with getting changed.  
  
I ran out side in a dark, lime green kimono shirt and lime green pants, that wasn't even my favorite color, I like purple! Oh well, my hair was purple, not to mention my eyes, too!  
  
" Father!" I called.  
  
" Ah, Ryuen, ready for today's lesson?" he asked.  
  
" You bet!"  
  
My father took me to the training ground of our village. In one corner, I saw many people training, but the place my father led me was empty and had many wooden poles rising from the ground.  
  
" Climb on up Ryuen," my father laughed.  
  
" Up?! You want me to climb that thing?!" I pointed to the highest pole in the entire area.  
  
" Yes, make it quick," my father flipped up onto a pole, balancing perfectly.  
  
" Okay, here goes nothing," I jumped but ended up hitting my head on the stupid thing, ouch! " My head, my head!"  
  
" Ryuen, I never said jump to the top," my father laughed at my stupidity.  
  
" Ouch!" I whined.  
  
I decided it would be a good idea to climb the pole. I tried, and, after much struggling, made it to the top, YES!!!  
  
" Very good," complimented my father.  
  
A wide grin formed on my face, he, he, he!  
  
" Now, take out your sword."  
  
This was my favorite part! When I did this, I nearly fell off the pole!  
  
" Balance, Ryuen!" my father scolded.  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
It didn't take me very long to find my center of balance. When I did, my father leaped forward, with his sword in the air, ahhhhhhh! I held my sword horizontally above my head just before my father's came down.  
  
" Very good," he began, " You learn well."  
  
" Thank you, you only tell me this every day," I said in a mocking voice.  
  
" You need a challenge," he started. " You can already beat me in battle, I have no more to teach you."  
  
" WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
Just before he answered me, I fell off the pole and landed on my head, OUCH!!!!  
  
" Perhaps a few lessons in balance are in store for you!" he laughed. " I will have an opponent for you tomorrow, go and play now."  
  
I ran home and met Kourin there. Kourin, Rokou, and I played tag for a while, but my mind was still set on this new challenger. 


	2. My Fight Begins

A New Challenger  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My Fight Begins  
  
It was finally Friday, the day I would meet my challenger. Oh, I couldn't wait! The thrill of battle was rushing through my whole body!  
  
" Ryuen!" my father called. " Someone is here to see you."  
  
" Alright!" I cried as I ran to where my father sat.  
  
I looked around the room frantically, trying to locate my opponent. He had to be here somewhere! The only one in the room besides my father and myself was my mother, Koria.  
  
" Ryuko, are you sure about this?" my mother asked my father.  
  
" He will be fine, I have trained him well."  
  
A large, prideful grin stretched across my face, he, he, he! I ran back to my room to retrieve my sword, when Kourin stopped me.  
  
" Where are you going brother?"  
  
" I need my sword, Kourin. I have a battle to win!"  
  
" Be careful, and good luck!" she waved to me as I raced to my room.  
  
" Thank you, Kourin!" I yelled back to her.  
  
When I got it, I ran back to my father and saw a strange boy behind him.  
  
" Father?"  
  
" Ryuen, here is your opponent," my father pointed to the boy behind him.  
  
The boy stepped out of the shadows, and when I saw him, I thought he looked pretty strange. He was about an inch taller than my and had flaming red orange hair! I had never seen anyone like him in my life! He was defiantly younger than, but by how much?  
  
" Genrou, you?" he sounded weird, well, sort of!  
  
" Uh, Ryuen, Chou, Ryuen."  
  
" Follow me you two," my father exited the house.  
  
Genrou and I followed him out to the training grounds. Genrou never smiled, he kept a serious look on his face the entire time. I wasn't sure if he was happy to be fighting or if he was forced into it.  
  
" Alright, let us have a little bet!" said father. " Oh, how about 50 gold pieces?"  
  
" Fine with me," answered Genrou.  
  
" You sure you got that kind of money with you?" I asked.  
  
" Let's just get this over with."  
  
Both of us drew our swords and waited for my father's signal.  
  
" Ready? Fight!"  
  
The two of us lunged at each other. Our swords collided and we tried with all our might to push the other's sword away. Genrou jumped back, breaking the contest we were having, and lunged forward again. His sword smashed against mine and I lost control of it. As I ran to retrieve my sword, he charged at me. I was too slow; his blade came crashing down onto my shoulder. I screamed in pain as it pierced my flesh. He quickly lifted the sword and stepped back. I fell to my knees and held my wounded shoulder tightly. I saw my blood stain my outfit I quickly had an idea.  
  
" You okay?" he asked me.  
  
I didn't say a word. If I did, my plan would never work.  
  
" Hello?" he called while walking over to me.  
  
Genrou placed one hand on my back and gasped when I placed my sword to his stomach.  
  
" Now who's winning?" 


	3. I’ll Only Lose Once

A New Challenger  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'll Only Lose Once  
  
" I am!" Genrou struck me in the neck with his hand.  
  
I feel to the ground and when I tried to get up, I found myself in a headlock!  
  
" Now, give up, or die!"  
  
" Give it up son, you've lost!" my father called.  
  
At that very moment, Genrou released me and walked over to my father to claim his prize.  
  
" Nice match kid, better luck next time!" he shouted.  
  
" I may have lost this time, but mark my words, I'll never lose again, especially not to you!" I spoke in the calmest voice possible.  
  
" We'll see about that!" he laughed as he walked away.  
  
I turned to me father only to see that he had already headed home.  
  
" I will beat him, I'll prove to everyone that I can do this! I swear to Suzaku, I will!"  
  
With my newfound courage, I picked up my sword and began my training. Even if my father wasn't here, I could still train myself. I found the old practice pole and began swinging at it. Blow after blow, swing after swing, I could feel my skills improving as I flipped and spiraled in the air, dodging any possible attack my false opponent may come up with. I didn't notice it then, but Genrou was watching me, studying my moves. When I saw him I was furious!  
  
" What are you doing here?" I said in a cold tone.  
  
" Calm down, I want to see you train, is that against the law?"  
  
" No, but..."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" Do you want to practice with me?" I offered.  
  
" Sure, why not?"  
  
He pulled his sword out of its sheath and began swinging it.  
  
" I'll be the teacher, I am more experienced."  
  
I agreed and began following every move. When he thrust the sword downward, I was always a second behind him. I tried to anticipate his moves. When I saw a certain movement of the hand, I could tell what he was planning. I learned his technique, not to mention all his moves.  
  
" Okay kid, that's enough practice! Now let's fight!"  
  
Before I could say a word, he had lunged forward. I dodged the attack and swiped my sword to the left. Metal against metal, metal against flesh, blood covered blades, our battle raged on. Blow after blow, I could see the determination in his eyes. I wasn't going to lose! I had to win, I swore to Suzaku I would.  
  
" This is in the name of Suzaku!" I shouted as I leapt forward.  
  
A strange red light glowed from just above my heart. This caught off guard and when my sword came down, he wasn't ready. Luckily, his sword had been in the way. If it hadn't been there to protect him, who knows what would have happened! The only damage that had been done was to his weapon. I had some how broken it in two!  
  
" What the hell?!" Genrou looked at his sword that lay in pieces on the ground. " How did you do that?!"  
  
" I don't know?"  
  
I stared at my own sword and say it was glowing with a tint of red.  
  
" That light, the light that glowed. Was that it?" he lowered his voice. " The light of Suzaku!" 


End file.
